


Green Leathers, size Small

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Almost smut, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Green leather, Humor, Leather, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Felicity, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little bit of almost smut-- Oliver isn't the only one with a green costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Leathers, size Small

**Oliver:**  No, Felicity, no!

**Felicity:**   \--pouts

**Oliver:**   Stop it. I mean it, knock it off.

**Felicity:**  \--sighs and sags down onto the bed.

**Oliver:**   \--hands on hips, frowny face on.

**Felicity:**   But...but...don't you like your welcome back present? Oliver?

**Oliver:**   Shit, Felicity!

**Felicity:**   \--bites her lip.

**Oliver:**  No. I will NOT encourage this...THIS!

**Felicity:**  \--runs her fingers over the tight, smooth, dark green leather.

**Oliver:**  \--growls a warning and shakes his head.

**Felicity:**   Hmmm, it feels SO GOOD, Oliver. It looks good, too, don't you think?

**Oliver:**   \--swallows and clears his throat and does NOT look.

**Felicity:**  Oh, come on, Oliver...you know you want to look again...

**Oliver:**   \--closes his eyes as she stands and saunters over to him.

**Felicity:**   Oliver...you want to feel it, don't you? Don't tell me you've never thought of this?

**Oliver:**   Felicity...

**Felicity:**  \--grabs his hands and presses them onto the warm leather that is holding and pushing up her breasts.

**Oliver:**  You are so bad.

**Felicity:**   Mmm hmm.

**Oliver:** \--moves his hands over the leather and down until he can grip her ass through the tight, green pants.

**Felicity:**  (whispers) show me how bad I am, Oliver.

** Oliver:   ** \--growls and

 

"FEL-LIC-ITY! Wake up! Did Lance get back with the forensics yet or what?!"

"Felicity-- wishing she were dead..."

"What?"

"Nothing."  Sigh.  "Just like always..."


End file.
